


Never Underestimate the Power of Kinney

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: drabylon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-07
Updated: 2008-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin should know better than to bet against a sure thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Underestimate the Power of Kinney

**Author's Note:**

> Post Season Five.  
> Written for LJ's Drabylon community, and based on a photo prompt of Gale Harold with long hair and scruffy beard.

Justin frowned as Brian emerged from his latest trip to the backroom.

"He can't have," Justin said.

"He did," Michael laughed.

"That's trick number 5," Brian smirked, sidling up to the table and flinging an arm around Justin's shoulder. "And that's fifty bucks, Sunshine."

Justin slapped the fifty into Brian's hand with a grunt of protest.

"I don't get it," Justin griped as Brian sauntered haughtily away. "The beard. It's scruffy and gross. It's not even properly trimmed! And that hair. There's no product and--"

"He's Brian Kinney, baby," Emmett said, squeezing his shoulder comfortingly. "The usual rules don't apply."


End file.
